Dragonball Z Spirited Away
by King-Dedede114
Summary: Bra is trapped in the spirit world after Vegeta and Bulma upset the Spirits Escaping all counts on her remembering one thing.
1. The Move

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or spirited away.  
  
Note: The families are a little screwed up in this story  
  
"I will miss you. Best wishes, Pan". Bra was in the car with her parents. They were moving to a new house, and moving away from all her friends. "I finally DO get a boquet, and It's a goodbye present." she grumbled. "Daddy got you a rose for your birthday, remember?" said Bulma. "One rose isn't a boquet, mom." Bra mumbled. Suddenly, she gasped. "Mommy! My flowers are dying!" Bulma rolled her eyes. "I told you that was gonna happen if you didn't stop smothering them. We'll put them in water when we get to the house." Vegeta was driving. Just think! we'll be at our new house soon" "There it is! That blue one!" said Bulma. Bra stuck her tongue out at it. they wound on down the road, and Vegeta realized something. "Hey, this road doesn't lead to our house!" Bra noticed little houses on the ground. "What are those little houses?" She asked. "Some people think little spirits live in there." said Bulma. Vegeta looked up at the road ahead from his map. "We'll just take a shortcut." he said, and gunned the motor. "Honey, don't take a shortcut, you always get us lost." said Bulma. "It's okay, woman, I have four-wheel drive. Vegeta said smugly.  
  
As they wound down the path, doing over 80 mph, Bra bounced around the back seat. Bulma was gripping the dash in a vice-like grip to keep from being slammed back in her seat. "Honey, slow down, You're gonna kill us! Vegeta continued to drive like a maniac, until he saw something up ahead. "What th- " he slammed on the brakes. There was a little statue in front of the car, and behind the statue was an entrance. "What is it? said Bulma. Vegeta knocked on the wall. "Hey, these bricks are fake!" he said. He and bulma were going in. Bra hung out the car door. "Mom, Dad! get back here!" Bulma turned to Bra. "If you don't want to come, get in the car and wait. She didn't want to be alone, so she walked up to the entrance. a cold wind blew at their backs. "The wind is pulling us in...." whispered Bra.  
  
They walked through the long hallway, the wind blowing at their backs the whole time. Bra couldn't help feeling uneasy.....  
  
As they stepped out into the sunlight, they came to a walled-in area, filled with strange buildings. "What are all these weird buildings and stuff?" asked Bulma. "I knew it." said Vegeta. "It's an abandoned theme park" A lot of them sprung up during the early part of the century, then a few people got killed due to faulty equipment." He pointed to a long trench with large rocks in the bottom. "They were planning to put a river here." he said. "Let's go check it out." Bulma smiled. "We should have brought our lunches, we could have had a picnic. Bra still felt uneasy, though she didn't know why. As the got to the buildings, Vegeta sniffed. "Do you smell that?" He ran on down the path. Bulma was following at a walking pace. "These are all restaraunts, how strange." She caught up to Vegeta, as he pointed to a particular restaraunt. It's coming from there! he ran to it. It was piled to the brim with chicken, sushi, beef, and other meat. Vegeta callerd out, "Hey, HEY! Is anyone there?" Bulma sat down. "We can pay when they get back." she said. "Good plan!" said Vegeta, and he got a plate. "Mommy, Daddy, I don't feel right about this!" said Bra. Vegeta didn't even look up. "Don't worry, you've got daddy here. He's got credit cards and cash." "But we're gonna get in trouble!" yelled Bra. "Bra, you have to taste this, it's so tender!" said Bulma. "I don't want any!" she said, and ran off. she wa going to run back to the car, when she noticed one very lavish VERY LARGE building. "That's weird, It's a bath house." she said. As she said this, she noticed that there was smoke rising from a smokestack against the sunset. She was planning on gong in, but then she heard something. she ran to the edge of the bridge, and saw an odd train with a large skull on the front. "What......" she said. The train disappeared under the bridge, so she ran to the other side to watch it go by. as it faded out oif sight, she looked up and saw a spikey-haired boy looking at her.The boy gasped. "You don't belong here! Go! Get over the river! Quick! Before it gets dark! I'll distract them! he said. Bra ran over the bridge and back into the restaraunts. "MOM! DAD! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed There were wispy humanoid forms stalking the area. Bra was utterly freaked out by now. "MOM!! DAD!!" she found them sitting at the same booth, but obviously hadn't noticed how fat and out of proportion they looked. "MOM, DAD, LET'S GO!!! she said, tugging at Vegeta's arm. he turned around.......... revealing the HIDEOUS face of a hog. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" she watched them both, now hogs, gorging on the food. They even had the manners of hogs, as Vegeta shat himself, and the ground as he was eating. Bra Recoiled in disgust. She didn't believe these were her parents. she ran to the rivver, amid the humanoid wisps. "MOM!!! DAD!!!" She ran for the river in a panic that could only be described as phenominal, and made a startling discovery. "WATER?!?!" she ran back to the bank, and noticed the boat approaching, there were spirits getting out of their cabins. Bra knelt down and began to mumble. "I'm only dreaming....... disappear......" shje opened her eyes and made yet another shocking discovery. "I'M SEE-THRU!" she ran as fast as she could up the feild, to the side of the bath house, where there were all kinds of wierd creatures going inside. "I'M DREAMING, I'M DREAMING!!!  
  
The boy ran up to her and held out what looked like a little pill. "Quick, eat this." Bra turned her head. "Don't worry, It won't turn you into a pig. You have to eat some food from this world, or else you'll disappear. "NO!" said Bra, then realized her hand went right through him. finally accepting she had no choice, she ate it and...... became opaque again. "See, all better." said the boy. a bird was flying by. The boy gasped and covered her up with his robes. Bra saw that the bird had blonde hair and evil eyes. "That bird is looking for you." said the boy. I will take you to get a job. Ask him for a job, no matter what he tells you.  
  
As they neared the bridge again, The boy said to Bra, "Now hold your breath as we cross the bridge. If you breathe, they will see you. She took a deep breath and held it back as they crossed the bridge amid the spirits. she was dong fine, until a frog jumped up in front of her. "Hi, Master Goten!" she let it go out of surprise. "A human?!" it said. In a flash, Goten flew at top speed into a little door that led to the back of the bath house. Bra trembled. " didn't mean to-" "Relax. You did well." said Goten. he took her head in his hand and sent her a mental picture. "You need to go down to the boiler room, where the fires are stoked. Ask Tenshinhan for a job, and don't give up, no matter what he tells you. They heard a loud, "GOTEN!" "I've got to go." said Goten. "And remember, I'm your friend." as he ran off, Bra looked on after him before running down the steps.  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. The Job

Disclaimer: I don't own any trademarked crap in this friggin story.  
  
If you have an R rated fic that's going to be deleted, send it to me at KingDedede114@aol.com, I'm creating a web page exclusively for R and NC-17 rated fics if I get more than ten stories. FF.Net is deleting all lemons.  
  
Bra walked down the stairs, hoping not to be seen by the spirits. little gray specks landed on her clothes, and as she looked up, there was another frog smoking a cigarette out the window. she heard a noise behind her, and screamed, running down the stairs at top speed, until she ran smack into a wall. She finally found the door to the boiler room, and went inside. There was a four-armed man with three eyes tending to the boiler. Bra hesitated, never having seen someone like him before in her life. She finally got the courage to ask him, "Are you Tenshinhan?" The man didn't even look up. "Yes, I am Tenshinhan, slave to the fires that heat the water. What do you want, human?" Bra hesitated once more, due to Tenshinhan's curt manner. "I came to ask for a job." she finally said. Tenshinhan snorted. "I don't need you! I've got all the help I need." With that, he pulled a cord that rang a bell. "Break's over, you lazy dustballs! back to work!" As he said this, thousands of little soot sprites skittered into the room on their spindly little legs, each carrying a lump of coal. One of them bumped into Bra's foot. "Sorry!" she said, moving her foot. Immediately, as she put it down, dozens more crowded against her other foot. "Just a second!" she said, and she jumped up on the step of Tenshinhan's platform. All of the little black dustballs skittered away, throwing their coal into the furnace. Bra saw one of them trip, and collapse, getting crushed under his lump of coal. Bra picked it up, and the soot sprite flew away. "Should I put this here?" She asked. "Finish what you started, human!" said Tenshinhan impatiently. Bra followed the sprites, taking care not to step on them. She balked as she came to the furnace, obviously afraid of being burnt. After she got the courage to throw it in, she ran up to the deck. suddenly, a little door opened in the wall, revealing a black-haired woman with a tray of food. "Tenshinhan, I brought you some rice, but you don't get it until I get your other bowl. Tenshinhan handed her an empty, food-encrusted bowl. "I told you to leave it out." said the woman. She caught sight of Bra. "A HUMAN! You're in big trouble! Everyone is looking for you!" Tenshinhan looked up. "She's my grandaughter, Videl. Can you take her to see Juuhachigou? She's tough, she can take it." "no way am I risking MY life!" said Videl, crossing her arms. tenshinhan held out a bag. "I'll give you this bag of senzu beans. They're good ones." "Gimme those." said Videl, snatching them away. "Come on, human." as they were heading to the door, Videl turned to Bra. "No even a 'yes ma'am' or a 'thank you, ma'am'?" "Yes Ma'am! Thank you, Ma'am!" she said quickly. "What a dope." said Videl, rolling her eyes. Leave your shoes, you won't need them.  
  
The elevator was traveling up the shaft. Bra was looking really closely to the open back, as the wall rushed by. Videl glared at her. "You wanna lose your nose?" Bra backed up, as the elevator came to the second-from-the-top floor. There was a large, white-skinned android wearing a funny outfit with a spiked hat standing there. he said nothing, but pointed up. "Hey, Juukyugou. sorry, but this elevator doesn't go any higher." said Videl. so Juukyugou went to the other elevator, with Bra and Videl hiding behind him. Another spikey-haired guy, similar to Goten, popped up. "Hey, Videl, wat's that smell?" he sniffed. "You smell like a human! are you hiding something?" Videl held out the senzu beans. "Is this what you smell?" "Is that...?" The man reached for the beans. Videl was holding them just out of his reach as Juukyugou and Bra got on the elevator. Videl called out, "If you wanna go higher, pull that lever down." Bra nodded, and pulled the lever, and the eleator lurched up.  
  
The elevator stopped at the top floor. Bra got off and turned to Juukyugou. "Thank you." she said with a bow, and Juukyugou went back down. Bra stood there staring up at the door. she began to open it, when the knocker said, "Well, aren't you going to knock first?" Bra jumped. "What a pathetic little girl you are." said the knocker, and the doort flew open, pulling her down the hall at over 60 mph. she stopped in front of a desk with a very pretty blonde teenage girl behind it. Bra was quiet for a second, due to te fact tat there were green, wrinkly, bug-eyed heads circling her. "I wanna ask for a job!" she yelled. Juuhachigou pretended to zip a zipper, sealing Bra's mouth shut. "Don't give me that." said Juuhachigou. "Your parents ate the food of the spirits and wee turned into pigs. They got what they deserved." she looked up. "I could turn you into a piglet, or a lump of coal." she smirked. "You are very brave to get up here. But you can't have done it alone. Why don't you tell me who helped you, so we can tank them, hmm?" She unzipped Bra's mouth. "Can I please have a job?!" Bra yelled. "Don't start that again!" said Juuhachigou. "But I need a job!" Juuhachigou flew up to her, her hair all askew. "I'M THE BOSS, AND I DON'T HAVE TO GIVE YOU A JOB!!!" She calmed down. "Or, I can give to the most difficult job, and work you until you breath your last..." suddenly, there was loud crying coming from a room behind the desk. "Oh, sweetie!" said Juuhachigou. she ran to the room. "Mommy's here!" "MAY I PLEASE HAVE A JOB?!?!?!" Yelled Bra. "FINE!!" said Juuhachigou. a piece of paper flew to her. "Sign your name there!" said Juuhachigou. "I can't believe I took that stupid oath! I hate being so nice!" Bra signed her name. the paper flew to Juuhachigou, who morphed the charactars in her name. "Your name is "Sengou" now. GOTEN!!!" Goten appeared. "Yes, Juuhachigou?" "Take this girl to her post!" "Yes madam." he said, bowing. "What's your name?" "Br-.... It's Sengou." and he took her to the elevator.  
  
As they were going down, Sengou said, "Thank you." "Dont talk to me" and call me "Master Goten" They came to the lowest floor. "One of you needs to take this girl!" he said. "Not us!" said one woman, who looked like a dumber version of Bulma. "She'll stink up the place!" "Her smell will go away after three days of eating our food!" said Goten. "Videl, you take her." "Me?! You owe me, Goten." They said not a word a they went to Videl's quarters.  
  
When they got there, Videl turned to Sengou. "I can't believe you pulled it off! You're such a dope! I was so worried!" She began to dig through the closet. looking for clothes. Sengou said nothing, but stood there thinking. "Videl, are there two Gotens?" "Two? I can barely stand one!" Suddenly, Sengou collapsed. "What's wrong?" said one roommate. "It's the new girl. she's not doing too well" said Videl, and they put her to bed. 


End file.
